Mind Molestation
by SinistrousAvenger
Summary: Sasuke's trying hard to restrain himself from wanting Itachi, everything is an illusion, right foolish brother? Rated M cause there are plenty smutty things ahead, I can assure you that. P.s I'm a female version of Jiraya-sensei. hihihi
1. Mindless Toy

_**Mindless toy**_

''Fuck..Not right now'' Sasuke was breathing heavily hiding his lower half as Itachi was slowly eating an ice-cream. It was melting by the high temperature of summer, the vanilla flavoured ice-cream was dripping messing his older brother's hands up.''hah'' he tensed as the cold sensation was spreading to his fingers.

Sasuke watched in awe his brother skilfully sneaking his tongue between his fingers, licking them eagerly, bringing them into his mouth and out in order to clean himself. As their eyes met, Itachi stopped and admired his brother's mesmerizing eyes.''..ah..fuck'' Sasuke took off his shirt in an instant and tied it quickly around his waist. ''Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom for a bit, I will be right back''. ''Damn Itachi'' he murmured on his way. Barging in he washed his face to snap out of that blissful feeling and took a good look at himself.

Disapproving of how lewd he was he undressed himself staring at his throbbing erection. He was disgusted ''ugh, cold shower now!'' Sasuke let the water run down his shoulders to his back. Frustration was building up inside him. ''Damn!'' he exclaimed forcefully hitting his fist against the cold tiles. ''Why am I feeling like this toward you, Itachi? Why? You filled me with hatred and yet pleasure and desire are the only emotions I feel when I see you. Itachi why have you been playing with me all the time? Why.. just tell me why..Am I just a toy to you?'' He now forced his trembling fingers to his face ''I'm losing myself''

The heat was embracing him so hard making it impossible to resist. Pictures of his older brother licking and sucking rushed through his mind. Upon remembering these images Sasuke couldn't but be turned on even more. He slowly touched himself ''How am I supposed to face him after this? I hate myself''. A sudden knock on the door brought him back to reality. ''Sasuke are you ok? It's been a while and I got worried'' His black eyes widened and thus, he figured that the cold water was useless. The voice from the other side of the door sent shivers down the boy's body. ''I-ah..I'm fine'' surprised at how wrong this answer sounded, a really dirty thought of Itachi asking him the same question came up to his mind. His consciousness was fogging up again. ''Sasuke are you ok? Want me to slow down? Tell me..'' He sighed and felt both of their heartbeats speeding up ''I..ah..I'm fine'' moaning his little brother's name an evil smirk formed on his lissom lips.

''Oh?Really? Ok then tell me when you finish'' Hearing the footsteps of his brother fading to the hall he made a decision. ''It's your fault big brother'' the raven head pouted and poured not cold water to himself but hot. ''Itachi..I-tachi'' he whispered lowering his body down to the bathtub, his hand never leaving the places he had found pleasure on. Sasuke was so messed up in his world wanting him, thinking him, doing nothing but imaging him devouring his own blissful soul. ''I-Itachi, more'' his hand started moving eagerly harder and harder against his melting skin ''Punish me for hating you, don't hold back, create havoc inside me'' pleasure was driving him insane ''Remember Sasuke..the mind replays what the heart can't delete, meaning, your craving mind will never stop replaying the desire coming from your heart..my own existence is turning you on, don't deny it foolish little brother''

Shivers went down his spine ''That can't be. That's Itachi's voice'' the numbness he felt from his older brother's whispers couldn't disappear ''I-Itachi, play with me? I know you want to'' Groping himself from the base to the tip of his hard-on, the untamed fire was spreading rapidly all over his body. ''Haah..mm Itachi, move harder, ahh'' he exclaimed imagining him thrusting deep into his body with hard and passionate movements. The atmosphere had gotten heavier, the air was slowly turning into steam.

Moans and the erotic sounds his body produced were filling his drunk consciousness. The hot water was still pouring onto his body as two hands embraced him from behind ''Little brother, just watching you makes me wanna cum'' Itachi's voice sent vibrations to Sasuke's ears.


	2. Crucified for no sins

He slowly closed his eyes thinking of his last words ''Mmm my mind is playing, tsk it's like he is with me, Itachi's toying me, I'm so messed up Itachi, I can't get enough'' Sasuke thought inside his mind going all fours ''Itachi..enter me.. fill me with your pain and hatred'' he moaned a bit laughing at himself; he was craving his brother so bad he could hear his voice, such a stupid thing.

''I won't constrain my desires anymore'' he sighed and nervously placed his fingers just in front of his entrance. ''There goes nothing'' gently moving his fingers he stimulated his actions according to where the heat was driving him. ''Look at me Itachi-ah, you have turned me... into an animal hungry only for... y-you'' the boy moaned pushing his two fingers in, scissoring the tight hole which was craving Itachi's voracious company.

''Sasuke, turn around. This is your doing. You should be responsible and take care of the mess you have made'' Sasuke glared at his brother lowering his eyes to the 'mess' he had made ''What is this Itachi? Is this how you react before me? Don't make me laugh, I know you can be harder than that. That's the challenge I have been waiting for'' Itachi's eyes were fired up seeing his young brother crawling to him ''heh show me what you got Sasuke.'' missing the skin to skin sensation he aggressively pulled Itachi's neck to his shoulder, merging their bodies together. ''I don't know if I'm imagining things but I will sure take my time enjoy every minute of it'' Itachi played with Sasuke's bottom lip, sliding his wet tongue slowly into his hot cavern tasting him non-stop. The younger wrapped tightly his legs to Itachi's waist, grinding against him. ''Do you like the way I flick my tongue Sasuke?'' the older brother exclaimed between their steamy kiss. Sasuke moaned and pushed harder against his waist darkening the spot in front of his crotch ''What does it look like I'm doing Itachi? I'm dripping cum''

At this moment the older had flipped them over topping Sasuke ''Such dirty words are coming out from your mouth little brother, makes me want to shut it up'' he then licked his lips and slipped two fingers into his mouth. Itachi opened his mouth in a lewd display of his wet tongue rolling around his fingers soaking them in saliva. Sasuke's arousal twitched at the thought of having those lips around his aching member licking his head and drenching him all the way up. ''What are you thinking Sasuke? You seem to be itching to touch yourself.'' Sasuke's gaze remained on his brother's lips ''Shut up! Just don't make me wait anymore'' in a single movement Itachi's fingers had moved close to his entrance ''Is my little brother growing impatient?'' Itachi's smirk grew wider and that was all what he needed to know by now to continue with what he had in his mind. He pushed his fingers into Sasuke's tight hole earning a yearning lustful moan ''A-Ah! I-Itachi!'' Although that wasn't enough to please him he decided to tease his brother. ''Is that what you want Sasuke? Maybe one other finger will make you feel even better?'' Without waiting for an answer he inserted another finger and Sasuke whimpered unable to resist him.

Itachi worked his fingers further into him clenching his teeth careful not to let a moan out as his brother was going faster rubbing his own body against his. However, those black eyes were staring at him with such lust, that a deep groan escaped from his throat ''fuck me already Itachi'' The older brother took his fingers out of the tight entrance and positioned the tip of his arousal in front of that spot. ''Do it alread- ah!'' the moans increased, backing his hips Sasuke was screaming Itachi's name and a warm sensation took over his body. ''Touch me Itachi..never stop thrusting inside me'' His brothers moans were dragging him into a forbidden world full of sins and pleasure. Traveling his lips to the sweet skin near his nipples he sucked hard creating hickeys biting them and along with breathless and hot skillful thrusts, Sasuke wrapped his legs tighter feeling their bodies united. They were panting, Itachi holding Sasuke in place, thrusting deeper and deeper while his little brother was begging for a release. ''Not yet'' Itachi managed to say between moans. ''I-Itachi! I want to.. why won't you let me..'' Itachi was pounding so hard into him his breathing was unstable. Staring into his eyes for one last time he screamed and arched his back cumming all over his abs and chest. Never slowing down Itachi reached his own climax licking Sasuke's tongue filling him with his hot thick semen. ''S-Sasuke!''

What do you think guys? Tell me your opinions please */.\*


	3. Epilogue

After thirty minutes his tired and heavy legs walked to the bathroom door. Sasuke opened it and saw his older brother standing right in front of him, arms crossed leaning his weight against the wall never losing his temper. His black eyes were glowing with satisfaction. ''I win little brother, looking forward to our next conflict.'' Sasuke's rage was out of control, he had lost on his own ground, without thinking he grabbed his brother's hand and forced it to stay in place on Itachi's back. ''Am I just your plaything Itachi? Huh? You are playing dirty that's for sure'' His anger got the best of him. Turning his head toward Sasuke his lips formed a smirk ''So my little Sasuke is saying that he is dirty. I admit that I am playing with you,but it was simply your fault for falling into my genjutsu. This is my game now'' Smacking Itachi's face to the wall the older groaned ''ITACHI! I want the answers..when exactly did you trap me into your genjutsu? No more lies, I want to know everything about the way you feel about me'' Sasuke's hand softened and released Itachi out of his hold ''We all want something Sasuke.. Even I do, it's right in front of me but I can't have it. The moment you and I looked into our eyes I knew exactly why you had fallen into my jutsu. It was an opportunity for you to discover the true colours of your feelings'' slowly hugging his brother's waist Itachi smiled. Sasuke brought his lips to the older's ear finding his sensitive spot '' I want the real thing this time brother. Will you give it to me?

{so um here it is! That's the end hmm do you want me to write a sequel on which Sasuke is humiliating his brother ? Payback time bitchhhh.}


End file.
